Chocolate Covered Fun
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: Just something I whipped up one night. Lucas & Sami Roberts have some fun in the kitchen!


**All characters belong to NBC/Corday Productions/Sony and are being used without permission. This story is the result of a night of insomnia and is my own creation.**

Chocolate Covered Fun

By Temptress Kitten17 aka Princess Eternity

Sami Roberts stirred the contents of the large mixing bowl furiously; cursing the person who came up with the brilliant idea of having all home-made treats for the kids to enjoy at the end of school party. She could have easily bought cupcakes from the store but the week old notice that Alison and Brianna finally remembered to fish out of their backpacks had clearly stated that the treats had to be homemade. Ordinarily she didn't mind baking for her twin daughters, but the sweltering heat combined with the fact that she had less than twenty four hours to complete her task did little to improve her mood. She couldn't be mad at her precious girls though; they'd been so excited to see their big brother, home from college, and it was understandable that they'd forget about the notice. They probably wouldn't have remembered at all had it not been for the fact that they were staying at Belle and Shawn's tonight. Ciara and Claire had mentioned the party when Belle picked the girls up a few hours ago for their slumber party and that was when the twins suddenly remembered that they needed 30 homemade cupcakes the next day and Brianna handed Sami the crumpled up notice. If that hadn't been enough already to drive her crazy today, Bree and Ali also couldn't agree on what type of icing they wanted. Bree wanted chocolate icing and Ali wanted white and pink cupcakes. Then Bree had pouted, saying that if Ali could have two types of cupcakes, then she wanted to have blue icing on some of hers. Before a fight could start, Sami had agreed to make two different types of icing and Bree quickly picked chocolate while Ali decided to have white, saying that she didn't really need pink cupcakes since she could always share with Claire since Aunt Belle made pink cupcakes. Belle had sheepishly looked at her and said that she thought she'd known about the party so she hadn't thought to mention it earlier. Well that was just great, Sami thought as she set down the bowl of white icing and started to mix the chocolate. "I'm always the last one to know about these things!" she muttered to herself. The timer on the oven suddenly went off, startling her and causing her to almost drop the bowl of icing on the floor. She set it down on the counter and slid on the oven mitt before opening the oven door and pulling out the tray of chocolate cupcakes. She set them down on the stove to cool and turned off the oven, sighing with relief. The last batch of cupcakes was done and all she needed to do was ice the first batch, which had to be cool enough by now and by the time she finished those, the last two batches would be cool enough. Once again she cursed the person who came up with the idea to have all the parents make homemade cupcakes for the school as she began her task.

"There, I'm done!" Sami said triumphantly as she placed the last cupcake into the Tupperware container. She was about to place the lid on it and store the container in the fridge when she suddenly heard Lucas's voice coming from the front door. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out to her. She groaned, realizing just how long she'd been baking. "Well, Samantha Gene Roberts, it's your own fault for choosing to visit Lucas at work all those times instead of going to all those PTA meetings and telling all those snooty soccer moms just what they can do with their notices and homemade cupcake nonsense. The stuff I could have bought at the store would probably be a lot better than my overmixed, poorly frosted cupcakes any day!" she muttered, tossing the plastic spatula she'd used into the chocolate icing bowl.

"Talking to yourself again, Mrs. Roberts? That's never a good sign," Lucas smirked as he came into the kitchen. His tie was undone and draping around his neck and he had unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. Sami's heart started to beat faster at the sight of her handsome, sexy husband. Even after seven years of marriage seeing him and hearing his voice never failed to put a huge smile on her face. Suddenly the mess and the heat of the kitchen seemed to fade away and all she could see was Lucas. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately before pulling away again. "Welcome home, General," she said happily. "How was your day?"

"Tiring," he replied. "But I doubt it was nearly as exhausting as yours by the looks of this kitchen. What happened here?" he asked, gesturing toward the mess of flour and baking ingredients scattered all over the counters and the two rather sloppy mixing bowls with icing still in them.

Immediately Sami remembered the events of a few hours ago and glared at her husband accusingly. "Well, Lucas, it seems that your daughters waited until the very last second before leaving for their sleepover, to tell me that the school party was tomorrow and they needed me to make thirty chocolate cupcakes. And of course, Brianna wanted chocolate icing and Ali wanted vanilla, so I had to make both kinds. So I've been slaving away all day since three o'clock this afternoon in this hot kitchen because if I don't bring the cupcakes to the school tomorrow, those snooty soccer moms will of course have something to say about it!"

"Where's Will? Why didn't he help you?" he asked.

Sami rolled her eyes. "Did you forget? He left earlier this morning with his cousins on that camping trip they all planned."

His eyes suddenly lit up and he eyed the bowl of icing, smirking mischievously. "That's right, how could I have forgotten that we'd have the house to ourselves tonight," he said. Sami recognized the look in his eyes and shook her head. "Don't get any ideas, Lucas Roberts. Look at me, I'm a complete mess right now and so is this kitchen. It's going to take me hours to clean this all up and I still haven't started dinner yet."

His eyes roved over her body, taking in her disheveled appearance. "Baby, you've got flour and chocolate all over that apron, but other than that, you're not even close to being a complete mess," he said confidently. Sami arched her brow. "Oh really?" she asked. "Yep," he said, moving toward her and capturing her full attention as he licked his lips. As she stared, captivated by his dark eyes and inviting lips, Lucas inched his hand behind her toward the mixing bowl on the counter. As his lips touched hers softly, he suddenly dipped two fingers into the chocolate icing and smeared it over her cheek. Sami let out a surprised little scream and pulled away; a shocked look on her face. Lucas grinned. "_Now_ you're a complete mess!" he teased, laughing.

"Lucas Desmond Roberts, I cannot believe you just did that!" Sami said, trying to look mad. But that damned smirk on his face made it so hard not to laugh. Well if he wanted to play…

"Oh you're going to get it now, she said as she reached behind her and stuck her whole hand in the icing.

"What are you gonna do, Sami?" he taunted her.

"This!" she replied, smearing the icing across his mouth and chin. As she pulled her hand away, he grabbed her wrist and brought her chocolate covered fingers to his lips, flicking out his tongue to lick off all traces of the icing. Sami's eyes darkened as she focused on his lips and tongue and unconsciously licked her own lips. She tilted her head and moved closer; brushing her lips over his and darting her tongue out, licking until all traces of chocolate had been cleaned off them. Her hands slid down his chest and she began to fumble with the buttons as he worked at untying her apron. Impatient with the stubborn buttons, she grasped the fabric in her hands and tore his shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere, but she hardly noticed as she slid the shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Her hands glided over his rock hard abs before sliding up his chest, over his shoulders and back and finally into his dark hair. She grasped fistfuls of it as she pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.

Lucas nipped lightly at her bottom lip before sucking it between his and flicked out his tongue to taste her. She moaned softly and parted her lips against his, her knees weakening as his tongue slid into her mouth and massaged her own. His hands slipped beneath her cotton t-shirt and traced circles over her lower back and up her spine, sending tingles through her. Lucas pulled away from her lips and licked the chocolate from her cheek before trailing heated kisses down her jaw toward her neck. He stopped as his lips met with the cotton of her shirt and his hands slid from her back to her stomach, slowly inching up her ribcage. Growing impatient, Sami pulled away and almost ripped the shirt as she pulled it over her head to give him better access. She arched her back as he licked and sucked at the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulders. His hand slid over the silk covering her breasts and massaged them. She moaned and whimpered with need as he pinched one and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand reached up to release her blonde hair from her hairclip, running the silk strands through his fingers before moving downward to undo the clasp of her bra. His lips brushed over her collarbone in a caress and as she arched into him the bulge in his pants pressed against her intimately. She ground her hips against him, eliciting a moan from Lucas. He slid her bra off her arms and flung it across the kitchen carelessly; he was too focused on her twin peaks to notice that it had landed on top of the bag of flour.

"Yes, Lucas, Yes!" she cried out as his lips enveloped one pebbled nipple. He bit down softly and then glided his tongue over it in a soothing caress. His hand dipped into the bowl again and he smeared icing over her other breast, coating it generously in chocolate. Sami grasped his hair, pulling his head to her chest as he flicked his tongue teasingly over her nipple again before moving to lick the icing off her breast. She whimpered as he traced circles around her breast, moving slowly toward her nipple. Sami's knees were shaking so much she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stand. Sensing this, Lucas suddenly took her nipple into his mouth and gave one long hard suck, then lifted her into his strong arms just as her legs gave out. He laid her on the island countertop and made short work of removing the rest of their clothing before smearing more chocolate over her stomach and trailing his chocolate covered hands down her hips to her thighs. The anticipation of what was to come was enough to send sharper tingles through her back and thighs. Lucas continued to kiss and massage her breasts while one hand slid between her thighs toward her dripping folds. As his tongue followed the trail of icing leading down to her nest of curls, his fingers found and teased her clit with maddening strokes. "Lucas, please," Sami moaned, arching her back and bucking her hips in pleasure. He moved his head down to lick and kiss the insides of her quivering thighs and Sami moaned in pleasure and near pain as the tension in her body continued to build. Finally he gave in to her pleas and she threw her head back in ecstasy and cried out his name as his tongue worked its magic over her swollen pleasure center.

"Oh, Lucas! There! Yes, baby, like that!" she cried.

"You taste so good, Sami," he moaned. He slid his finger inside her, pumping slowly in and out of her as he sucked at her clit.

"YES, YES! OH G-D YES!" she screamed as she climaxed.

Lucas continued the ministrations of his tongue and slid another finger inside her. "LUCAS!" she cried out in rapture as she felt herself falling over the edge again. He lapped at her core, savoring her taste. After a few moments, she grasped his head and pulled him up to her. "Now, I need you NOW!" she moaned. With her free hand, she grasped his velvety shaft and guided him to her entrance. Lucas captured her lips in another knee-weakening kiss as he thrust into her with one long hard stroke. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her fingers dug into his shoulders as he rotated his hips and ground into her at a maddening pace. His tongue thrust into her mouth, mimicking the movements of their lower bodies as he took her hand in his and moved it between her legs to give her even greater pleasure. As she manipulated her clit, Lucas stroked her breasts and ran his fingers through her hair; both crying out each other's names as they both erupted in a spectacular climax.

Sami lovingly caressed his skin and brushed her lips softly over his in a tender kiss. "I love you," she whispered softly. Lucas returned the kiss and nuzzled her neck. "I love you too, my Mrs. Roberts."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," she sighed.

Lucas lifted his head and looked deeply into her eyes. "Good," he said, "Because I love calling you that."

After a few more moments of snuggling, Lucas stood up and helped Sami down from the countertop.

"What a mess," he commented.

Sami made a face. "I know, but at least with both of us cleaning the job will get done a lot faster."

Lucas smirked. "Actually, I was referring to us. We should probably take a shower and clean all this icing off."

Sami shook her head, but her eyes darkened with passion again. "You're just trying to get out of cleaning the kitchen, General," she pretended to scold.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the kitchen. "It'll be fun…"

Sami grinned and pulled away from him, dashing toward the stairs. "Last one in the shower has to clean the kitchen!" she called to him as she raced up the stairs laughing. "Hey! That's cheating, Sami!" he shouted as he raced up the stairs after her.

The End


End file.
